Losing What's Mine
by Princess Livia of Dolona
Summary: She is a princess, she has restored her home, she is not happy. Bloom thought she would have it all once she restored her home planet, instead she seems to be losing everything. Faced with an arranged marriage and the loss of all her friends Bloom turns to the one person she knows she can trust. Prequel to taking back what's ours.
1. Chapter 1

"You don't control me, if anything; you owe me for saving your lives." Bloom yelled at her parents.

"You may have freed us but that gives you absolutely no power over us, we are still your parents and therefore what we say goes."

"Unbelievable" Bloom screamed throwing her hands up in frustration "I save your sorry lives, and suddenly you want to take over my life."

"Take over your life?" The king yelled standing from his throne. At the same time the queen asked quietly "suddenly?"

Both monarchs froze and glanced at each other before the king continued "Bloom, we are not taking over your life, and this _request_ " he emphasized the word request "Is by no means sudden. We have given you plenty of chances to make this decision for yourself but it has been three years, you are twenty one for goodness sakes, it's time for you to make a decision."

"So basically this is an ultimatum." Bloom said crossing her arms "I make a decision or you do it for me."

"I'm sorry Bloom but as the only remaining heir to the Sparx throne this is issue of the utmost importance to us and our subjects."

Bloom snorted and sighed, she knew nothing she would say would change her parent's minds so she resorted to the childish, foolproof method of the silent treatment. She turned to leave but her father's voice stopped her steps from the large doors.

"You have a week Bloom."

Bloom didn't reply to her father's whispered comment. She seethed but did not respond, instead she continued on out the door.

-:-

"Ahhh." Bloom screamed in frustration as she let out her anger on an unsuspecting tree, anger that had been building up for years.

"What did that tree ever do to you?" Bloom didn't turn towards the source of the voice; instead she scowled at the ground wishing she could do to him what she had done to the tree. "Is someone trying to play bad guy again?" He mocked.

The small bit of control Bloom was holding on to floated away and she aimed a glowing red fist at the man who had become her closest companion over the last three years, her only friend since leaving Alfea, a man she couldn't stand the sight of.

"I'm not playing bad guy." She hissed "I am seriously pissed right now."

"Are you having daddy issues again?" Valtor mocked ducking under the fire ball she shot at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Valtor continued. "Or," he paused thinking "is it the anniversary." Her lack of response was all the response he needed. Three years ago, to this day her friends had graduated from Alfea and become guardian fairies leaving their poor friend on her own in a dimension that was still relatively new to her.

-:-

 _Bloom stood at the back of the crowd, frantically applauding as several of the fairies in her year, including the rest of the Winx girls graduated and became guardian fairies. She wished she could be up there with them, receiving a scroll proclaiming her as a guardian fairy but she couldn't. She had no planet to guard and supposedly her Enchantix wasn't even complete (that wasn't true but she couldn't tell anybody that). No, Bloom would just have to suffer in silence._

" _How can you stand there and applaud the people who are getting the one thing you'll never get?"_

 _Bloom stopped clapping immediately and her whole body froze._

" _You're supposed to be dead." She growled, her eyes never leaving the stage._

" _Yet here I stand." He whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And it's all thanks to you"_

" _Stop that." She growled, pushing his arm away. "I only saved you because I didn't want to have your death on my conscious."_

 _Valtor made an unintelligible noise that clearly signified that he didn't believe what she was saying. "If that is what helps you sleep at night." He muttered then he looked over her shoulder and disappeared._

" _Bloom!" Bloom turned to a very excited Stella and wrapped her arm around her best friend._

" _I'm so proud of you Stell." She said, releasing her friend so she could hug the others "I'm so proud of all of you."_

" _Thanks Bloom." Flora said. Bloom eyed the scrolls each girl carried enviously._

" _I've always wanted to be a guardian fairy." Tecna said to Musa as they both looked over their scrolls Blooms smile became more forced._

-:-

"It's a bit of both." Bloom admitted. Leaning against a tree, the large skirts of her overly fancy dress preventing her from sitting. "My parents have finally given the ultimatum. One week to find a husband."

Valtor started laughing which did nothing to sooth the temper of the angry fairy princess. Valtor's laughter stopped when he realized that Bloom wasn't laughing with him and he looked at her shocked. "You're serious."

"Yes, daddy dearest needs me to marry someone so I don't control over this kingdom alone, and of course, he needs to make sure I have someone to take over from me after I step down."

"So basically unless you find a man this week your father is going to choose your husband and hover over you until you're holding a squealing little kid."

"Yes, and I already know who he has in mind."

"Do I really want to know?" Bloom simply looked at him, her eyes filling with tears she refused to let fall. Valtor knew immediately who was going to be her intended.

"Fucking Prince of Eraklyon,"

-:-

 _Bloom quickly moved from table to table making sure everyone was happy. Satisfied that her immediate attention was not needed anywhere she slowly walked towards the kitchen to tell her boss she was taking a much needed break._

" _Bloom," Bloom froze as a very familiar voice called her name. "Bloom"_

 _Bloom turned and met the eyes of her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, she wasn't sure what to call him anymore. She walked towards him slowly but the restaurant where she was working was small and the walk took much less time than she wanted it to. "Hello Sky."_

" _Bloom, can we talk for a minute." Sky's eyes refused to meet hers and she quickly became scared of what he was going to say but she led him to a table and slid into the booth across from him. There was a moment of awkward silence before Sky cleared his throat "So, you're working here now?"_

 _She watched as he disdainfully eyed the restaurant before replying. "Yes, there's not much an Alfea flunkey with no planet and limited knowledge of the dimension can do around here." She didn't mean for her words to be so bitter but she also couldn't bring herself to regret her tone._

" _I see," Sky said though he clearly didn't "Anyway, I really came here to end our relationship officially." Sky actually had the decency to look sheepish as he spoke "My parents don't like you very much and they believe a planet less Princess is no match for me. They believe that my relationship with Diaspro would be more beneficial for our planet."_

" _And you didn't fight them." Bloom stated. Sky's news did not surprise her. In fact, she was surprised he hadn't done it sooner."_

" _I'm sorry Bloom but I couldn't help but agree with them. A prince and a waitress should never be together…"_

" _Get out" Bloom hissed before he could go on"_

" _Pardon?" Sky asked, looking genuinely confused._

" _You heard me. Get out, you don't want to be with me, I get that, don't torcher yourself by staying in the presence of this lowly waitress anymore."_

 _She stood from her seat and made her way towards the backdoor of the restaurant. "Bloom I.." Sky gripped her wrist causing Bloom to freeze._

" _Let go Sky." The prince refused to and in fact tightened his grip on her arm as if afraid she would make herself disappear. "Let go Sky, before I do something I regret."_

 _The Prince of Eraklyon actually heeded her warming this time and allowed Bloom to make her escape out of the restaurant. Her anger lasted only until the cold air of the outdoors hit her face, when it did; her anger evaporated and was replaced by sadness. Soul crushing sadness. She lowered herself to the ground, pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Eventually she became aware of arms holding her, she didn't fight them, in fact, she gripped him right back and cried into Valtor's arms._

-:-

Thinking of that day now only brought her anger especially considering that now that she had money power and social standing Sky was desperate to take her back.

"Take me away from this place." She said. Her voice sounded broken, hollow, like a person who had given up on being happy, loved or respected, like a person who no longer had anything left for her in life. She broke down, and just like three years ago, Valtor was there, holding her and comforting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom's tears dried quickly as resolve settled over her. She was not going to sit around and cry about what could have been. "Valtor, I'm serious, take me away from here."

Valtor loosened his grip on her shoulders and held her at arm's length staring straight into her eyes. "Bloom, I can't just take you and run, I'm dead to the world. I can't provide for you."

"I can provide for myself" She argued stubbornly

"Together we're hell waiting to happen. I'm a supposedly dead convict and you'd be a runaway princess. The likelihood of us getting caught would be exponential."

"We could hide. With help we could become invisible."

"Who would help us? Bloom listen to me, you can't run away. I know that you and your parents don't see eye to eye but don't push them away for wanting what's best for you."

"Can't you see? They don't want what's best for me; they want what's best for them. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stay here anymore."

"And I can't take you with me." He argued taking a step away from her. "I'm sorry Bloom but I can't"

"If you leave me here I'll make sure it's the only thing you will regret until the day you die." Blooms eyes had narrowed as she spoke, and her hair had taken on the familiar look of raging flames. One look at her would let anyone know that she was deathly serious but Valtor did not back down.

"Then I shall be forced to die with you being my only regret." Bloom was shocked by Valtor's response but before she could lash out he disappeared as he always did when they were in a serious conversation.

With a growl of frustration Bloom attacked several of the trees around her, destroying them all. Having released all her anger sadness was the only emotion she felt as she collapsed to the ground -no longer caring about her overly large dress- and cried. She was unrecognizable from the proud Alfea student she had once been, from the Princess who had saved her planet. At this moment she was even lower than the pathetic weakling she had been on Earth, she was nothing.

Once upon a time she had had friends, she had been a hero, respected, loved by her peers. In recent years she had lost all if that, everything that had once made her the girl others looked up to had been taken from her. With those dismal thoughts in mind Bloom stood and dusted off her dress. She had worked too hard for too long to lose the respect and love of her dimension. She resolved herself to return to the Sparx place and declare her intention to be married.

"Bloom?" He mother looked surprised as Bloom reentered the throne room only hours after storming out.

"Mother, father I am deeply sorry." Oritel and Marion exchanged a look. Their daughter did not sound like their daughter, the life and spirit they had once admired in her seemed to have been sucked out of her. "I know I must be married to give you both the peace of mind you have both been missing so I intend on marrying Prince Sky of Eraklyon."

Both monarchs looked shocked, they had been sure they were going to have to force their only remaining daughter, kicking and screaming down the isle yet here she was, submitting to them. "That's great Bloom, but why? What has changed?" A spark flickered in Blooms eyes at the question, but her gaze quickly returned to the cool level gaze it had recently become.

"I realized that this planet needs to remain strong, I can't stand to see it once again descend into the frozen wasteland it was when I first arrived, after all I worked hard to restore Sparx." She said flinching, at the memory the words brought her.

-:-

" _All that is here is snow and ice." Bloom growled kicking a snowbank_

" _And rocks, there are plenty of rocks, so be careful where you kick." Bloom growled as Valtor walked up beside her. He looked around then looked back at her with a lazy grin. "What happened to being here to defrost the planet?" He asked_

" _I've been trying." She replied wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the cold._

" _You've been doing a lousy job." Valtor replied. Bloom envied him. Despite the freezing winds and knee-deep snow Valtor looked incredibly comfortable._

" _It's a work in progress." She muttered through gritted teeth refusing to admit defeat._

" _Of course, it is" Valtor replied in the same tone. Bloom glared at him, but he studiously ignored her anger._

" _Usually this is the part where you offer to help." Bloom pointed out petulantly._

" _Where have you been sleeping?" Valtor asked completely disregarding her comment._

" _In the palace, I have one of the rooms defrosted." Valtor nodded but did not say anything else. With a huff of annoyance Bloom transformed into her Enchantix and started blasting the surface of the planet with dragon fire. The tactic seemed to work at first but like every other time she had done it the falling snow and ice quickly re-covered the revealed earth. "Why won't you defrost?" She yelled at the snow-covered planet_

" _Maybe you're not doing it right."_

" _What do you suggest?" Bloom asked angrily_

" _Ask nicely and I might have a solution." Valtor responded sarcastically._

" _If you're not going to be helpful leave me alone." Bloom said_

" _Fine," Valtor said "But you're going to need more than just your dragon fire aimed at a patch of snow to melt an entire planet."_

 _With Valtor's comment in mind Bloom spent months attempting to defrost her planet eventually finding the core. Once she found the core Bloom aimed all her power into that one spot and defrosted her planet. Unfortunately for her, the excessive use of her power knocked her out and probably would have killed her had Valtor not taken her to his home to recover. That was when her relationship with him had turned from mutual loathing to something more._

-:-

Bloom refocused and pushed the memory of the growing g relationship Valtor had effectively shattered from her mind.

"…Of course, proper protocol would suggest that there be a year of engagement."

"No!" Bloom yelled fiercely. Both of her parents looked shocked "no." Bloom repeated quietly. "I want to be married next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Winx Club. Now you can thank Aleynaaa for this chapter, her review of chapter one is what inspired this.**

"Bloom, you look gorgeous." Mirium said, staring at her daughter. Bloom appraised herself in the mirror. The dress was white, something Bloom had learned was not common on Sparx but she had insisted. It was a one shoulder dress and flowed in a vaguely roman style around her body just barley brushing the floor when she stood in her heels. Mirium was right, Bloom did in fact look gorgeous, but only from the neck down. One look at her face and any beauty was lost. Her face was expressionless, there would be no love for her groom shining in her eyes. No tears of joy, or even of pain. No, Bloom would feel nothing on her wedding day and that alone ruined the picture of her as a blushing bride.

There was a knock on the door and both women turned to it. "Stay here, if it's Sky I don't want him to see you in your dress, that's bad luck on Earth, right?"

"Yeah, it is mom" Bloom replied trying to smile, but knowing that it probably looked more like a grimace. She knew her parents were worried about her, she also knew they would never cancel the wedding so voicing her feelings would serve no purpose anyway.

"No, you can't come in." Bloom looked up "It's bad luck to see your bride in her dress before the wedding day." Mirium was saying.

"What kind of tradition is that?" Sky asked

"An Earth tradition," Mirium responded "Bloom wanted to incorporate Sparx, Eraklyon and Earth traditions in this wedding, therefore I absolutely refuse to let you see her in her dress, but I will tell you, she looks gorgeous."

"She always does."

Bloom scoffed. She had not looked beautiful to him when she was the poor Alfea drop out with nothing.

"Now, was there something you wanted?"

"It can wait until I can see Bloom face to face." Sky responded

"Are you sure?" Mirium asked

"Of course, your highness." Bloom rolled her eyes. Whatever Sky had to tell her was clearly insulting or rude, otherwise he would have been more than pleased with the idea that he didn't have to talk to her face to face.

Mirium came back into the room and gave her daughter a questioning look but made no comment on what Sky had said "Alright Bloom, let's get you out of that dress, we need to finish that guest list."

Bloom zoned out again, not wanting to hear her mother's excitement for her wedding. Both she and Sky had acknowledged that this would not be a love match wedding, one upon a time they had been living in their fairytale, but that chapter was closed. Yes, they would get married and yes, they would pretend to be the happy couple everyone expected them to be but they both agreed that when alone they would ignore each other.

After dressing in her normal clothes Bloom retreated to the elegant bedroom she would soon be moving out of.

Laying on the large desk that took up a large portion of the center of her room was a scroll with name after name listed, the people invited to the royal wedding of the century. Most of them had already been sent but there were still five invitations resting on the table and hoped beyond all hope that she would not get the same response to these letters as she had gotten to the invitations to her coronation.

-:-

" _Alright, I've got one for Stella, Aisha, Musa, Flora" she grabbed the last of the golden enveloped from the table "and Tecna."_

 _Her coronation was in a month and she had made sure that each of the Winx girls got an invitation, after all, even though they didn't see each other anymore didn't mean that she had forgotten what they had gone through._

" _Find them." Bloom whispered to the six envelopes which immediately reacted to her voice. She had laced these six invitations with magic to make sure that they arrived at their intended location; she wouldn't want the Winx girls to miss her big moment._

 _The six envelopes left her hand quickly and flew out of the open window heading toward the six different planets. Bloom stood on the balcony and watched until they disappeared into the horizon. When she turned around her hand flew to her heart as she saw Valtor sitting on her bed flipping through the invitees list for her coronation._

" _I don't see my name here." He said bluntly, either ignoring or oblivious to her near heart attack._

" _Because you're dead," Bloom said._

" _True, but you could have at least told me that you were finally being coroneted, after all, it's not every day a girl becomes a princess."_

" _You're free to come as long as you stay hidden or cloaked or whatever." Valtor smirked_

" _That's what I thought you'd say."_

" _Have I told you lately that you're a real pain in my rear?" She huffed. He winked at her and answered right as he disappeared._

" _Many times, princess."_

 _A month later Bloom stood in front of thousands of people from all over the dimension as she was christened the princess and sole heir of the throne of Sparx the only member of her personal invitees list who made it was Valtor._

-:-

This time, if the invitation were ignored no one from her personal invitee's list would be there. There was no way Valtor would show up, not this time.

With a flick of her wrist the five envelopes lifted off the table and flew to the window. The next morning her phone ringing woke her up.

"Bloom, you have some nerve inviting me to a wedding only a week and a half before the actual day."

"Stella, we only decided that we are going to get married couple of days ago, you got an invitation as soon as the invitees list was finished."

"Then I will forgive you, and of course I'll be there"

Bloom let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. At least one of her friends would be at her wedding, she didn't need Valtor, this was the first step in proving that she could be successful without him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, take you, Princess Bloom of Sparx, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us."

"Princess Bloom, I take you as my wife, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Her father, who was officiating the wedding, stared Sky in the eye before turning to his daughter.

"Princess Bloom, please recite your vows"

"I, Princess Bloom of Sparx, take you, Prince Sky of Eraklyon, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us."

Bloom looked over the audience, strangers were in every row, except the front one where all five Winx girls were watching her. She gave them a small half smile, a real one, a smile she had been able to produce more and more now that a certain someone was out of her mind.

"Prince Sky, I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help and turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Sky smiled as she finished her vows as if he had expected her to runaway screaming, and idea that was still running through her mind.

"If anyone has a valid reason for why these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace."

Both Bloom and Sky turned to look out into the audience and her eyes widened, there, in the back, was the one person she wanted to forget. The reason why she was going through with this scam of a marriage.

He raised an eyebrow and scowled at her, unable to scowl back Bloom le them know through their dragon fire connection exactly how she felt about him being there and what she would do to him if he dared intervene. As it turned out, her threats were completely unnecessary as the most unlikely person stood from their seat.

"I have a valid reason as to why this marriage should not proceed."

There were gasps around the hall as the Princess of Solaria dug though her purse.

"Explain yourself princess." Oritel hissed

"I was in downtown Sparx yesterday when I saw the groom kissing a girl who was not his fiancée, I have pictures here to prove it, they are also timestamped, just so you know they aren't fake." Stella handed the photographs to Oritel and sure enough, the six photo's all were of Sky kissing Disporo, some of the shots taken hours apart from each other.

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon, evidence has been brought to us that you have not been faithful to your fiancée" Oritel said, turning to the groom "What do you have to say for yourself.

Sky's face was as red as Blooms hair as he turned to face the crowd of monarchs, reporters and other people lucky enough to receive an invitation.

"As you all know, I was engaged with the Princess of Isis before I was engaged to the princess of Sparx. Yesterday she approached me, claiming to be on royal business from Isis, I naïvely believed her and allowed her to accompany me around town yesterday afternoon. Those kisses were unfortunate results of moments of weakness, something I'm sure any man has felt on the eve of his wedding."

Many in the crowd seemed appeased by Sky's questionable explanation, others just seemed willing to forgive and forget and to continue with the wedding. Others still looked as though they wanted to murder the young prince, the Winx girls included. Valtor seemed to be in a category of his own, angry at the prince, hurt that his princess was marrying another man and guilty that he had not taken the opportunity to escape with her when he could.

"Princess Bloom, sole her to the throne of Sparx, I apologize for my moments of weakness, would you do me the honor of still becoming my bride?"

Bloom locked eyes with Valtor who seemed to be begging her to say no, after all, Sky's plea proved that she had a choice, she could back out now, and no one would blame her. Turning back to the boy who she had once considered her prince charming she could see real emotions in his eyes for the first time since Alfea, she saw that he truly did care about her, deep down he still had feelings for her. Of course, he also obviously still had feelings for Dispro and Bloom could find no real remorse in his expression. No, Prince Sky knew exactly what he was doing when he had kissed the other princess. With that in mind Bloom made her decision.

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon, who have done me a great dishonor in kissing another woman during our engagement,"

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what the princess of Sparx was going to say. Sky looked straight into her eyes with a look akin to defeat. She couldn't help but wonder if the look was because he knew if she said no he wouldn't have her or if he was angry about losing direct access to her fortune and the throne of Sparx.

"but in time I will forgive you, yes, I will still marry you"

There were cheers and there were groans butBloom could not take her eyes off Sky, he had a blinding smile and for the first time in a long time Bloom saw an all-consuming love in his eyes, a look she had not seen in years.

"Then I declare you Prince and Princess of Sparx and Eraklyon."

Bloom smiled as she and Sky turned to look at the gathered audience, her smile fell when she met the extremely angry gaze of the man she had scorned. Her gaze turned angry to mirror his and the message he was sending her was clear.

' _You are mine, and I refuse to lose what's mine'_


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened to the promise that we would pretend to be a happy, loving couple when in front of people?" Sky hissed in her ear as he led her into the crowded ballroom of the Sparx palace.

"I made that promise before it was revealed that you cheated on me the day before our wedding."

"I was saying goodbye." Sky defended.

Bloom rolled her eyes and decided not to comment on the fact that Sky had changed his story "I still married you, didn't I?" She responded, "I think I have earned the right to be at least a little angry right now."

Glancing at Sky out of the corner of her eye she could tell that the blond prince wanted to say more but he wisely held his tongue.

"The first dance between the crown prince and princess of Sparx and Eraklyon" Bloom's father announced. Looking around Bloom noticed that Sky had been leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Without missing a beat, she wrapped both her arms around the prince's neck and began the intricate waltz that she had been taught in preparation for this moment.

After a couple minutes of just the two of them dancing other couples started to pile onto the floor. Apparently, the crowd gave Sky courage as he spoke to Bloom again.

"You know I really do care about you right?" he asked, holding her slightly closer to him.

"Yes," Bloom replied, hoping to avoid having this conversation.

"I know that in the past I've made it seem like you are- "

"Bloom!" Bloom let out a sigh of relief as the prince was cut off by a very familiar high-pitched voice.

"Duty calls." She muttered pulling away from Sky and quickly making her way towards the princess of Solaria.

"Princess Stella, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Don't greet me, don't act all formal tell me why!" The blonde practically screeched drawing eyes to the two girls. Bloom, for her part, grabbed the Solarian princess by her arm and dragged her to a relatively quiet corner.

"Why what Stella?" Bloom asked

"I gave you a perfect out, you didn't have to marry that pompous jacka-"

"I get it, Stell"

"And you didn't take it. You didn't have to marry him."

"Stella, you have always been Sky's biggest supporter, what's changed?" Flora asked, coming up to Bloom and Stella with the rest of the Winx girls

"I, I don't know, honestly I don't feel like myself."

"And Stella, you were with us all day yesterday, when did you have time to take those pictures." Aisha inputted looking at the blond

"I don't know that either." Stella responded, "Honestly I found them this morning and, I wasn't going to grab them, but something made me do it,"

The Winx girls exchanged glances before looking back at Stella."

"The logical explanation would be that you are under a spell," Tecna said

"But who would spell Stella to ruin Bloom's wedding?" Musa asked, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, in fact, if Stella, hadn't stood up I might have."

"Girls, Bloom went through with the wedding anyway, don't insult Sky, clearly she loves him," Flora said, looking at the bride in question skeptically

Bloom wanted to agree with Flora, declare her undying love for the prince of Eraklyon but she couldn't. after all, the only reason she had gone through with the wedding in the first place was to spite the man who was no doubt behind the spell in Stella.

"I'll be right back." Bloom said, ignoring the looks she received for the other five Winx girls "I have someone I need to see."

Ignoring the hurt look on her friends faces Bloom marched off in the direction of the doors that led her into the rest of the palace sure that once she was alone Valtor would make one final appearance. She was right and the second she entered her bedroom- a bedroom she would soon have to redecorate to make room for Sky's things- the dark wizard appeared.

"You married him, despite those photographs." He muttered crossing his arms and standing in the doorway.

Turning to look at him Bloom glared "You still believe I'm yours to the point where you spelled Stella into revealing those photos."

There was no hesitation in his response "Yes."

"Why?"

At this Valtor almost looked startled "What do you mean why, you said so yourself, you are mine and I was not about to let you go without a fight."

"You had the chance to prevent all of this," Bloom whispered, thinking back to the day that had served as a catalyst for this day. "You could have taken me with you when I asked, but you didn't."

"No, I did not." Valtor conceded "And you were right, that shall be my one regret until the day I win you back."

Bloom stared at the dark wizard as if he had lost his mind "Win me back, Valtor, I'm married, there is no going back from there."

"Why not?" Valtor asked "The Solarian King left his wife. It's very common on Earth, why can't you leave the pompous prince in favor of a man who- "

"Enough!" Bloom yelled, "Do not finish that sentence, get it through your head Valtor, you don't stand a chance with me not anymore."

Bloom carefully sat on her bed, carefully avoiding looking at the man still blocking the entrance to her room. "I will not stop fighting," Valtor declared after several minutes of silence. "One day you will wake up and see that being married to a guy you can barely stand is no way to live and I will be waiting for the moment you do."

Bloom barely heard it as Valtor crossed the room and gasped as a gloved hand came out and lifted her chin so that she was forced to stare into his eyes. "One day love." Was all he said before he placed his lips on hers. Bloom thought about pulling back, pushing him away, but she decided that if this was going to be the last kiss she ever received from the man she truly loved then she would make the most of it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself closer to him expressing her hurt, her love, and saying her goodbye all with a single kiss. She could feel the same emotions reflected at her from Valtor and had to keep from crying.

"After what seemed like an eternity Bloom was forced to pull back and breath, in doing so she let go of Valtor for a second, maybe two and Valtor used that small amount of time to escape, leaving her alone in the room.

"Bloom are you in here?" Sky asked, opening the door. Bloom stared at him for a moment trying to process what had just happened "Bloom, have you been crying?" Bloom raised a hand to her cheeks and felt the familiar wetness of tears on her face, the strange part was, that she had not cried, and those had not been her tears.

"I'm fine," Bloom replied, turning away from her husband. The truth was Bloom was not fine, but one day she would be, one day she would learn to forgive and forget and when that day came, when she and Valtor were truly ready to forgive each other then she would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Congratulations, Bloom and Sky on one year and we wish you many more." There was polite applause from the gathered crowd as Oritel returned to his seat. Bloom smiled at him, then at Sky. Inside she was dying.

One year, twelve months, fifty-two weeks, 365 days, 8,760 hours, 525,600 minutes. That is how long she and Sky had been married. One painfully long year.

"I still remember first introducing Sky and Bloom, I knew they would be perfect for each other, and of course, I was right." Bloom scoffed as Stella began her speech. She had not spoken to any of the Winx girls since blowing them off at her wedding. There was no doubt in any of the girl's minds, the Winx were well and truly done. They would pretend of course, pose for pictures, answer questions about the 'good old days' but they were no longer the Winx, no, now they were basically strangers pretending to be friends.

Pretending was something Bloom found herself doing a lot nowadays. Pretending to still be friends with the Winx, pretending to love Sky, pretending she and Valtor weren't having an affair. The last thought made her smile. As it turns out her resolve had been weak. On the three-month anniversary of her marriage Bloom had found herself on the streets of London, looking for the one person she knew she could count on.

-:-

" _Bloom, what are you doing here?"_

 _Bloom turned slowly, not sure if she wanted to see the man, she had come to London looking for._

" _I came to see you." She whispered, playing with the hem of her shirt._

 _Valtor chuckled, a deep dark sound that cause Bloom to shiver. "And yet, you refuse to look at me." A gloved hand entered Bloom's line of sight and once again her head was being manipulated so that she had no choice but to look Valtor in the eyes._

 _The first thing she noticed was how much he had changed. He had traded the familiar purple pants and boots for jeans and combat boots and he was wearing a tee-shirt. His hair was a bit longer and pulled back into a sophisticated looking ponytail. Of course, she could see the similarities as well. He still wore the long burgundy coat she loved, his hands were still covered in the dark purple leather gloves he always wore, and his eyes were the same. Her favorite part of him had not changed at all._

" _I miss you." Bloom whispered, no longer caring that she was standing in the middle of a crowded London street._

 _Her heart shattered as Valtor sneered at her and released her face, unprepared for the sudden movement Bloom felt her face fall as if there had been a string holding it up, a string that had been cut._

" _I don't know what you want me to say your highness." Bloom flinched at the hard tone of his voice. Valtor had always been sarcastic, snarky, but never all out rude. He was like a different person, and Bloom knew she was the reason behind the change._

" _I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Valtor still said nothing "I din't realize how important you were to me,"_

" _And despite me telling you how important you were to me you still made me leave on your wedding day. Refused to listen even when I gave you a valid reason to come with me." He turned away from her then, people started to flow between them and Valtor looked as if h was preparing to leave._

" _What happened to never giving up." Bloom yelled, several people turned to look at her but only one understood, only one halted their movements. "You said you would be waiting for the day when I would wake up and realized that I am married to a man I hate. Well today I woke up, today I realized that I need you in my life!"_

 _She was still shouting, and several people had stopped to stare at the two of them, Bloom didn't care. Suddenly Valtor moved swiftly towards her grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her into the alley between two buildings. Before she could register what was happening his lips were pressed to her in a ferocious kiss. Bloom sighed into his mouth and wondered to herself how she had managed to go so long without this. Without him._

-:-

"I congratulate the two of you on one year and wish you many more happy years together." Stella beamed at her former friend and raised her glass towards the couple, the rest of the hall did the same leaving Bloom and Sky to bask in the attention.

"Thank you all for your warm wishes and happy tidings." Sky said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist and pulling her up so that they were standing together. "We have had such a magical year and we'd like to think that all of you played a part in making our lives together special."

Bloom smiled, kissed her husband's cheek, put on a show for the people who would never know that she and Sky no longer shared a bed, no longer shared a room. The people, friends, and family members who would never know that this small amount of contact between the two of them, the barley there kisses and the arm wrapped around her waist, were more contact than the two of them had shared in nine months.

No, she had her love and it wasn't him, and Sky had Diaspro. Yes, they were perfectly happy to be a couple for show, or at least that's what Sky believed. She would never tell him that she had plans, big plans, ones that would require him to be out of the way sooner rather than later but for today, on their anniversary, the last one they would ever have she would give him this. She would put on a show, smile, wave, talk to her former friends, and he would never know that the tender glances, the sweet smiles and the flirtatious stares were not for him, but for Valtor, who she had sneaked into the palace eight months ago, who was standing in this very hall disguised and planning, well, plotting a way to get rid of all that stood in their way.

 **I don't know what to say, writers block took me to the boxing ring and beat me down so hard that this chapter took me a year to write. No worries though, in this year I have made a plan, and started on more chapters. Losing What's Mine will, have a total of 20 chapters and I will start attempting to update every week or so. Thank you to anyone who is still with me, sorry for the short chapter and I'll se you in a week or so.**


End file.
